


Hopy of Morty [Vid]

by findmeinthealps



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Terrible Old Man Angst, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthealps/pseuds/findmeinthealps
Summary: Why is Rick-covery taking forever?





	Hopy of Morty [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> This vid basically originated from the thought “wouldn’t it be hilarious if I made the absolute angstiest piece of shit possible for this fandom?”, which then of course turned into something way more serious and heartfelt than I originally intended, which is par for the course for me. Inspired by AllegoriestAMVs’ Steven Universe [Vid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s6W_p56EckQ%22) to the same song.
> 
> Song: "Hope of Morning" by Icon for Hire  
> Runtime: 3:48
> 
> [Tumblr](http://findmeinthealps.tumblr.com/post/159766089588) | [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/301881846)

Password: **Morty**

Lyrics:

My mind's a kaleidoscope, it thinks too fast  
Blurs all the colors 'til I can't see past  
The last mistake, the choice I made  
Staring in the mirror with myself to blame  
Sometimes I'm afraid of the thoughts inside  
Nowhere to hide inside my mind  
I'm scared that you'll compare and I'll look a lifetime past repair  
I second guess myself to death, I re-solicit every step  
What if my words are meaningless? What if my heart's misleading this?  
I try to capture every moment as it comes to me  
Bottle up the memories and let them keep me company  
  
When the hope of morning starts to fade in me  
I don't dare let darkness have its way with me  
And the hope of morning makes me worth the fight  
I will not be giving in tonight  
  
When I'm old and grey, or thirty, or whatever happens first,  
I'll need you to reassure me I didn't waste a verse  
Or worse, what if my life's work is reduced to just myself  
Like never let you get a word in, while I dissect my mental health  
Or lack thereof, whatever, there's too many things to track  
I really can't remember if I'm insane or insomniac  
Now days, all the kids want crazy, wanna diagnose themselves  
Trade up made up epidemics, pass around prescription pills  
But my disorder can't be cured by a bottle, blade, or dose  
Self-disgust and selfishness tend to hold me awfully close  
But I don't wanna let you see that, I don't want my friends to know  
Self-disgust and selfishness take me everywhere I go  
  
When the hope of morning starts to fade in me  
I don't dare let darkness have its way with me  
And the hope of morning makes me worth the fight  
I will not be giving in tonight  
  
Try as I might to keep it together  
Why is recovery taking forever  
Fool the whole world, just until I get better  
I'm terrified I'll be faking forever  
On and on I wonder what went wrong inside my head  
I don't have to have the answers, but tonight I wish I did  
All the pain I can't explain away won't fade  
All the the secrets silenced by the shame  
Don't make me say it  
Don't make me say it  
Don't make me say it  
Don't make me say it  
Don't make me say it  
Don't make me say it  
Don't make me say it  
  
When the hope of morning starts to fade in me  
I don't dare let darkness have its way with me  
And the hope of morning makes me worth the fight  
I will not be giving in tonight


End file.
